1. Field
The following description relates to a codebook for a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication, and a communication device using the codebook.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies are being actively pursued to provide a variety of multimedia services and to support higher quality and higher speed of data transmission in a wireless communication environment. Among the studies, a technology associated with a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system using multiple channels has gained rapid attention.
In a MIMO communication system, each of a base station and terminals may use a codebook to appropriately cope with a channel environment. A particular space may be quantized into a plurality of codewords according to a predetermined criterion. The plurality of codewords may be stored as a codebook in each of the base station and the terminals. The codebook may be used for the base station and the terminals to share channel information, and may also be used to determine beamforming vectors.